Los inicios de la hermandad
by Lyra26
Summary: Scootaloo piensa en las grandes cosas que hará ahora que Rainbow Dash es su hermana, pero se lleva una gran decepción cuando se da cuenta de que Rainbow esta ocupada practicando sus maniobras para los Wonderbolts.
1. Primer Dia

Primer día:

-¡Hagamos equipos de hermanas! El último par en llegar a la cascada es una zanahoria -Dijo emocionada la pequeña unicornio blanca, a lo cual su hermana mayor acepto, corriendo con la pequeña a la siga de ella. Le siguió un par de hermanas ponis terrestres.

-¿Creen que pueden vencernos? - admitió una pegaso de crines arcoíris, abriendo sus alas para emprender vuelo. Una pequeña pegaso naranja batió sus alas como si fuera a volar, la pegaso azul la levanto mientras volaba, la más pequeña solo mostro un rostro desafiante.

La primera en llegar a la cascada fue la pareja de pegasos, en segundo los ponis terrestres y por último, los unicornios.

-¡Sí! ¡Ganamos! -grito de alegría la pegaso azul, dando giros en el cielo.

-¡Lo hicimos Rainbow Dash! -admitió la pequeña.

-Felicidades a las dos -felicito la pony naranja.

-¡Estuvieron geniales! -dijo admirada su hermana menor.

-Gracias Apple Bloom – contesto la pequeña pegaso.

-Y también a ti, AppleJack -Prosiguió Rainbow Dash.

Después de las felicitaciones a los ganadores, decidieron hacer una carrera de vuelta al campamento para buscar las cosas. Todos concordaron y esta vez los primeros en llegar fueron Applejack y su hermana. Después de larga diversión tomaron sus cosas, dirigiéndose de vuela a Ponyville. En el camino fueron conversando y riendo de cada anécdota que contaban. Scootaloo caminaba pensativamente, se sentía feliz, tenía una hermana, aunque fuera adoptiva, que la mantendría bajo custodia, era un sueño hecho realidad para ella. Se dedicaba a pensar cuantas cosas maravillosas podía hacer con Rainbow Dash y que incluso tal vez ella le enseñara a volar y le ayudara a conseguir su Cutie Mark. Esta y otras cosas pensaba mientras seguía a los demás.


	2. Segundo Dia

_**Segundo día:**_

Era de mañana, la princesa Celestia empezaba a levantar el sol, el cual sus rayos daban a la ventana que se encontraba al lado del cuarto de la pequeña pegaso, quien en cuanto sintió la luz del astro en su rostro, despertó. Estaba media adormilada, pero de repente recordó algo.

-¡Ya es el día!- grito para luego levantarse emocionadamente de su cama. Eventualmente era el día, hoy es el segundo día en el cual conviviría con Rainbow Dash, la pegaso quien la adopto como hermana, era comprensible su emoción. Rainbow invito a Scootaloo a tomar un delicioso desayuno en el restaurante de Ponyville, para luego darle clases de vuelo a la pequeña potrilla.

Tomo su casco y su monopatín y salió rápidamente de su hogar, dirigiéndose al de Rainbow Dash. Cuando llego grito el nombre de Rainbow, quien salió de su casa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ya iba en busca de ti- se quejó, para luego agregar en tono de broma –No aceptare que mi hermana sea lenta como una tortuga- tomo a Scootaloo y le restregó traviesamente la melena de esta con su casco. La pequeña solo rio alegremente -¡¿Lista para empezar?!

-Claro Rainbow Dash-dijo emocionada. La pegaso azul tomo a la pequeña potrilla y la llevo en su lomo mientras volaba en camino al restaurante. Ya allí el mesero dio el menú del día, ambas acordaron en unos deliciosos emparedados de pepino. Cuando el mesero fue en busca del alimento, la pegaso le confeso a la pequeña.

-Scootaloo, sé que teníamos planes para esta tarde, pero...- miro a un lado, no sabía cómo explicarle el caso –debes saber que siempre estoy practicando mis maniobras para los wonderbolts. Necesito ejercitar estas alas para estar en forma y demostrarles que puedo ser uno de ellos. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

La potrilla solo contesto decepcionada:

-Claro, lo…lo comprendo Rainbow, jeje- fingió una pequeña sonrisa (aunque eventualmente se notaba que era fingida).

-Te prometo que mañana te daré tus clases de vuelo, además para compensar lo de hoy, iremos a Sugar Cube Corner a comer unos Cupcakes y muffins. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Genial!- abraso la potranca a la pegaso.

Luego del desayuno, Rainbow se dirigió a su hogar para ensayar un poco sus piruetas. Mientras eso, Scootaloo se dirigió al club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Allí en la casa del árbol se encontraban Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, planeando una nueva cruzada mientras comían unas manzanas.

-Ah, eres tu Scootaloo- dijo Apple Bloom al ver entrar a la pegaso.

-¿Y que paso con las clases de vuelo de Rainbow?, dijiste que hoy comenzaban- Pregunto Sweetie Belle.

-Ah, sí, eso. Rainbow tiene que practicar unas piruetas para los Wonderbolts, ya sabes- Contesto mientras veía a otro lado.

-Oh, bueno, será para otra.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy?- pregunto ahora más alegre.

-Pues, ya sabes, lo de siempre, jeje- Contesto Sweetie Belle risueña.

-Crusaders, hoy tendremos. ¡Cutie Marks de instrumentos!- Grito alegremente la presidenta del Club, Apple Bloom.

-¡Bien!- gritaron las dos restantes para luego salir del club en busca de instrumentos.

Mientras tanto, en Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash practicaba sus maniobras. Primero hizo siete piruetas seguidas en el aire para luego ir en picada hacia abajo y volver hacia arriba.

-Y ahora, la tercera fase- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el suelo, su tercera fase consistía en un trote a unos centímetros del suelo, para luego subir hacia arriba y atravesar unos cuándos aros de nubes que miraban en dirección hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, no llego al suelo cuando se escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Rainbow Dash al oír el grito, se distrajo, cayendo directamente al suelo.

-¡Rainbow!, ¿estás bien?-pregunto una pony naranja con sombrero. Se trataba de Applejack, quien había ido a buscarla.

La pegaso tardo unos minutos en despertar, se encontraba inconsciente, por lo que no fue raro que al abrir los ojos dijera -¿Quién eres?, ¿especie de naranja mutante?

-¡Que naranja ni que ocho cuartos!, soy yo, Applejack.

La pegaso sacudió su cabeza para luego ver que se trataba de su amiga.

-Applejack, me interrumpiste cuando ya estaba en mi tercera fase- respondió molesta.

-Perdona, solo quería invitarte a venir a un pequeño paseo por Sweet Apple Acres. Como sé que hoy pasaras tiempo con Scootaloo. A propósito, ¿no debería estar contigo?

-Ah sí, es solo que estoy practicando mis maniobras para los Wonderbolts, así que le dije que fuera a jugar con sus amigas.

-¿Estas segura que fue buena idea?, digo, es la primera vez que ella convive con una hermana. Ya sabes, nunca ha tenido uno, y esta oportunidad la puso más alegre que una gallina al poner un huevo. ¿No habrás herido sus sentimientos?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?, ¡ja!, claro que no. Le prometí unas clases y un festín para mañana.

-Solo lo estoy diciendo como consejo. Una hermana es más que nada pasar tiempo juntas, convivir como si tal fueran amigas- agrego para luego retirarse. Rainbow Dash quedo pensativa.

-No habré herido sus sentimientos, ¿o sí?, ¡Nah!, claro que no, ella comprende que debo entrenar- Agrego para regresar a su tercera fase.

El sol daba sus últimos rayos, las tres potrancas volvieron a la casa club, como siempre, sin una Cutie Mark.

-No puedo creer que no haya funcionado. Pensé que lo lograríamos.- Dijo decepcionada la potranca amarilla.

-Es obvio que nuestro talento no está en la música. Además, creo que Octavia no me dejara volver a tocar su violonchelo después de lo que le paso.- Dijo Sweetie Belle

-Ni que lo digas, Vinyl tampoco me dirigirá la mirada ni la palabra después de lo que le hice a su disco.- Agrego Scootaloo.

-Bueno, no debiste tocarlo con mucha fuerza, lo aplastaste con tu casco.- Le regaño Apple Bloom

-Si, como si lo tuyo fue un gran éxito- contesto enojada la pegaso.

-No, no fue gran cosa. Solo espero que no me hagan pagar los vidrios rotos.

-Ya se hizo de noche, debo irme a casa o mis padres se van a enfadar. Hasta mañana.- Dijo Sweetie Belle mientras se retiraba.

-Yo también me voy. Me espera un gran día para mañana-contesto la pegaso.

-Hasta mañana- contesto Apple Bloom. Las tres potrancas se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

Ya en casa, Scootaloo se sentó en su cama, mirando al cielo estrellado.

-Ok, no te preocupes Scoot, mañana seguramente pasaras tiempo con Rainbow. Apenas es el segundo día, todavía quedan muchos más- se animó la pequeña potra. Luego de eso se dispuso a dormir.


End file.
